


Residual Pleasure

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drinking, First Time, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, Sabaody, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: “Just who do you think you are, anyways?”Law grins, letting his tongue dance a quick stripe against his lower lip and almost laughs when he watches Kidd’s eyes follow.Too easy.“Your plans for the night."
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Residual Pleasure

It’s disgusting, or perhaps a stronger word Law can’t think of right now, to walk against the ground on Sabaody. Residue from the mangroves sticks to his heels with each squelch of a step across the grassy knoll towards the markets. He’ll have to spend hours washing it out of Bepo’s fur once they get back to the ship.

To stay too long isn’t the plan, at least. 

There’s an auction happening at the end of the week that he would like to see — perhaps ruin even — if there is time. They don’t even have to wait to have their ship coated, thankfully. The true beauty of the Polar Tang comes up once again. A dream doused in yellow. 

Unlike, however, the shade of it currently approaching him in the form of the most hideous pants he’s ever seen. Their owner is a man Law is not unfamiliar with, given the wanted posters he collected before arriving at the island: Eustass Kidd. 

Something about him makes a small stirring of excitement wind in Law’s chest, and almost as if they sensed it, his crew leans closer. 

“Captain,” Shachi warns, eyes still looking out to the street to not draw undue attention, “I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” 

Penguin hums his agreement, head turned in another direction while Bepo lets out a sharp whine under a huff of breath. While their concerns are reasonable, given all that they’ve seen Law do in the last eleven years together, they’re going to have to forget it. He’s set his sights on the only thing that might be any fun on this island before they continue and he isn’t losing it. 

“We’re still here for a few days before the auction. What’s the worst that could happen with a little fun?” Law asks, leaning to prop his head against threaded hands. 

He watches as Kidd passes, muttering in a low and nearly unintelligible manner of speak, and again his body stirs. What would those words feel like as they poured over him in the dark of night with no one else around? How red would his skin be after being held in the tight hold of arms nearly triple the size of his own? 

Law wants to know the answers to these questions and so much more. 

“I don’t know… you could get killed? Arrested?” Penguin mutters, crossing his arms before flitting a glance down at Law. “I know we can’t  _ actually _ stop you, but you could pretend sometimes.” 

A laugh blows across Law’s lips as he pushes up to stand. “Fine, fine. I’m just going to get a drink at that tavern over there.” Bepo grumbles softly but settles as Law flashes a grin at him. “I can handle myself and so can you. Have some fun, boys. The new world is waiting for us, so enjoy Paradise.”

* * *

Law sits rather inconspicuously in the corner of the tavern, leaned against the wall. His eyes are hidden, cast low under the brim of his hat as he watches Kidd tip back another pint. A man that can hold his liquor is worth admiring. 

Beckoning a waitress to him with a single finger, Law smiles. She seems to hover anxiously against the edge of the small circle table, but doesn’t tremble. For all that she sees coming in and out of this island, Law is probably a recognizable threat to her. 

If not for the challenge that sits ahead of him, she might have been the one to see the dead of night with him instead. 

“The man at the bar, give him another, but be sure to direct him towards me,” Law says, tossing a coin across the table. “Tell him he looked like he could use it, too.” 

She nods, eyes slightly confused, but gathers the coin before turning away to another table before returning to the bar. Law watches as she does exactly as he asks and almost laughs when Kidd’s head whips around to find him. 

Law gives a short wave before tucking his hands back into his arms, rocking his stool against a single leg with his head keeping him steady against the wall. 

Kidd pushes away from the bar, voice quick and harsh to the others with him, and without another word they disperse all at once. A scattering of tall oddly clad men leaving, all while Kidd walks across the space between. It makes Law’s hands clench and unclench quickly in anticipation. 

“You’re the one that sent me that drink?” Kidd asks, eyes narrowed. His voice isn’t angry, but he’s definitely not pleased either. 

“I am. You know typically people say ‘thank you’ when they get something for free,” Law says, landing the stool back against the ground with a harsh thud. “So, let’s hear it.”

Kidd barks out a laugh before planting both hands on the table between them. The wood groans, begging to break beneath his weight, but holds steady. 

“What you’ll hear is me asking why you thought I needed it. I’m no charity case,” Kidd says, leaning in. “Just who do you think you are, anyways?” 

Law grins, letting his tongue dance a quick stripe against his lower lip and almost laughs when he watches Kidd’s eyes follow.  _ Too easy. _

“Your plans for the night,” Law answers, shifting to sit up a little higher before pulling a coin from his pocket. Reaching out his left hand, he curls the blue of room into it before spreading it across the space between them. With a sharp snap of his right hand, the coin in front of him disappears, clattering back against the table where Kidd’s right hand used to be. “Do I need to say more?” 

There is a sudden prick against Law’s neck; one so sharp it almost didn’t draw his attention. A moment later a soft tickle dances down his neck, and with a quick glimpse down, Law realizes it’s blood. Kidd’s left hand is clenched, holding a nearby knife he’s pulled against Law’s jugular. 

“Give my hand back, you freak,” Kidd spits, tightening his hand a little more and Law smiles at the discomfort. “Why would I go anywhere with you?” 

With another snap, his hand is returned, and the coin rests in Law’s palm. Kidd flexes his fingers, narrowing his eyes before letting the knife clatter against the floor. 

“Because Eustass-ya,” Law purrs, “there is no one else on this island that could ever give you a run like I could and we both know it.” 

Kidd tightens his jaw but lets his eyes float across Law’s body. He drinks him in like the world’s worst poison, regardless of the warning on the label. With a jerk of his head, Kidd signals to the stairs. 

“You better not be all lip.” Kidd turns to start walking, but freezes as Law’s laugh drags coldly down his spine. 

“Don’t worry, I’m good with my tongue, too,” Law replies, passing Kidd on the stairs without another look and smiles when the heavy sound of bending wood continues behind him a second later. 

* * *

When they entered the room, it was if hell itself broke loose. Clothes were torn without any regard to type or value, tossed in scraps against a dirty floor. No candles lit or words spoken when Kidd’s hands roughly traced along Law’s arms as he navigated backwards towards the bed. 

Law’s hat was tossed along with Kidd’s goggles against a table that would likely hold them until the light of morning. 

It was clear within the first minute of their mouths being pressed against each other that once wouldn’t be enough. Not for either of them, not like this. Law pants out into humid air as Kidd pulls his fingers back, dragging against his walls. It earns him nails that dig against shoulder blades and draw a bloom of blood on sweat coated skin. 

“You’re not as fragile as you look,” Kidd laughs out with a heavy breath. “Shame. I wanted to snap you in half.” 

“There’s still time.” Law’s hands dig harder, dragging up and over his shoulders before leaning forward to capture Kidd’s lips.

He bites, sucking against smeared lipstick with a hum. A single hand floats down against Kidd’s chest before pausing at his abdomen. With half opened eyes, Law asks a silent question that is returned in answer of Kidd’s hand on his waist. They slide forward until Law’s head knocks against the headboard and the curse that comes from his lips shakes until the word can’t form. 

Kidd presses forward, burying himself an inch at a time with a single hand gripped into wood. He rocks, closing the rest of the gap and nearly moans at the soft slap of skin meeting skin between them. Gritting his teeth, Law feels his chest start to stir again. This is exactly what he anticipated when he saw Kidd earlier today. 

“You do this often, Trafalgar?” Kidd asks, pulling out with an antagonizing pace before slamming back in to force the air from Law’s lungs. 

“Only when I find someone I think is worth it,” Law replies, words frayed with the breath in his throat. 

Kidd laughs, lifting higher as his knees force into the bed. He bucks slowly, finding the sweet spot that makes Law grunt before picking up his pace. Beneath them the bed whines much like the sound that comes unwillingly from Law’s lips. It aches and groans on a floor that itself is not sound and begs to break. 

Law too, begs. 

Not for more, or a release, but just empty words that hold no meaning as they tumble from his mouth. Kidd echoes them without thought, with fingers drawing bruises into the place beneath Law’s ribs. A leg is lifted against Law’s will, hooked against Kidd’s shoulder, and with it his eyes fly open. 

They struggle to focus in the dark with tears that threaten on their edges, but Law can still see everything he needs in what light the window gives him. He can see the gleam of red in Kidd’s hair as it sticks against his face with sweat. The way his mouth hangs open to pant for air as he juts forward again. Law watches with half lidded eyes at the look of his temporary lover’s face as his knee hooks around Kidd’s neck. 

There is a laugh given before a crunch above Law’s head sends a shudder down his spine. He counted the headboard as collateral the moment he watched the yellow strip of his hoodie hit the floor. Nothing will come out of tonight unbroken or untorn. Be it clothes, furniture or bodies, Law never doubted destruction for a moment. 

“You gon-nha, make a man finish, or — ” Law presses through clenched teeth, “or you just a tease, Eustass-y-ah?” Law’s head knocks back against the headboard with a single thrust from Kidd’s hips, leaving him to laugh out around a moan. “That’s it.” 

The shake in his hand leaves Law knowing that he likely won’t last much longer and with a well timed squeeze he smiles at the groan that falls out of Kidd’s mouth. It’s followed by a curse and Law’s back leaves even more of the bed, dragged into the air between them. Kidd’s head falls down against his chest and his hips jerk in a broken rhythm. 

“ _ Fuck me _ ,” Law nearly whispers as the warmth in his stomach disperses at once, leaving him to come against his stomach. He clenches tighter, both to the sheets in his hands and also against Kidd, leaving him to follow suit. 

With heaving breath, Kidd lowers them both until he’s again resting on his heels. Law’s leg is dropped like dead weight back against the bed and when Kidd pulls his hand away, Law feels the ache left behind. 

Kidd coughs once, wheezing just a moment before pulling out, and laughs. His head falls back, hair dragging against skin to drip sweat on his shoulder blades. All Law can do is watch as he proceeds to fall next to him on the bed, stretching out for a moment before settling with exhaustion. 

With a belabored sigh, Law pulls the towel from the table next to the bed and wipes his chest clean. 

“What’s the matter, Trafalgar? Was I not worth it?” Kidd asks, weak with taunt before turning to look at Law with swollen lips that pull into a frown. 

“No,” Law mutters, glancing at him before tossing the towel against Kidd’s crotch. “Everything on this island is just so goddamn sticky.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request and I was sooo happy to do it. I love Sabaody Kiddlaw... they're the worst.
> 
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
> Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
